Talk:Khajiit
Wikipedia has a great article on Khajit (see: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Khajiit ) with some great info on naming a Khajit --Doddy 03:36, 21 April 2006 (CDT) Insult Is it worth mentioning that the term "house cat" is used as as an insult for a Khajiit character? -LeoLab 19:35, 27 March 2009 (UTC) no it's not. remove it. Should we add this category? I do not know if people are reading this but oh well. As you probably don't know, I worry a lot about my edits. I would like to mention that perhaps it is worth adding a subject on the article titled "Noteable Khajiit's" and include many of them. I didn't want to add the topic as I know very little noted felines other than the fence. ~You've Been Silenced Today by User:Sirens of Oakvale :D 19:20, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Greetings! I think your idea is a great one. You may wish to add it to Khajiit (Skyrim) though, so as to be more specific. See Dunmer (Skyrim)#Notable Dunmer for ideas on how to set this up. :) --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 13:46, January 13, 2012 (UTC) About to do something huge... I'm about to take on a huge task....(I'm really just being overly-dramatic) I'm about to finally get rid of this confusion on the moons and various breeds. I added a ton of information on the various Khajiit breeds. The problem is it's messy. I'm trying to figure out how to make the graph less messy though it has proven difficult, and optimally I think the wiki guidelines actually prefer I don't have a graph at all, though I didn't have the time to read those. It's just a hunch. But anyway, I really need help cleaning this up. As for adding the needed pages, I plan to get around to that after some rest, but some help on that would be great too. And if someone with more experience in creating graphs would like to help, that'd be great! Sorry if this looks like crap, but I feel like the information is necessary. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 03:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I've done quite a bit to spruce up the page, and I hope people enjoy the new info on Khajiit races! But I'm really tired of it for now, and I'd rather not continue on it for a while. If anyone would like to continue adding, well the Senche-raht page needs sprucing up, and there's enough info on the Alfiq and the Dagi for their own pages. Deus Gladiorum (talk) 23:32, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Suthay-Raht Plantigrade? The Khajiit Breeds chart lists the Suthay-Raht as having plantigrade legs, but the actual Suthay-Raht article on the wiki lists them as being digitigrade, like the Suthay. (being the breed commonly encountered in TES Morrowind) This is the only case I've seen for it on this site, but there seems to be a bit of confusion in general between Suthay-Raht and Cathay. Assuming the articles are otherwise accurate, the Cathay should be the common (plantigrade, roughly men/mer-sized) Khajiit commonly depicted in TES Oblivion and Skyrim, but I've seen a lot of comments online with people refering to these as Suthay-Raht. Kool kitty89 (talk) 00:42, November 20, 2012 (UTC) There is literally no reliable Lore-source in any of the games listing the Suthay-Raht as exclusively digitigrade and the Cathay being exclusively plantigrade. All of the articles that claim this baseless information need to have it removed entirely. Though, as a matter of fact, "Notes on Racial Phylogeny" provides contradictory information implying that all bipedal Khajiit ''are digitigrade, like their quadrupedal counterparts. As far as I'm concerned; the playable Khajiit race & Khajiit NPCs in Morrowind, Oblivion, & Skyrim are all ''Suthay-Raht because they all possess similar Skill bonuses & Powers in each of the three games. Especially TESO, because the Racial abilities in that game are viable for effective Stealth gameplay (despite the Khajiit in TESO being described as the "Strong Arm of the Dominion", being the Dominion's "best" Warrior race). I don't remember where I first heard it, but I'm still convinced that the change in design from Morrowind's digitigrade Khajiit (confirmed to be Suthay-Raht) to Oblivion's & Skyrim's "plantigrade" Khajiit is nothing more than a design decision. ''They are still Suthay-Raht ''until Bethesda officially confirms otherwise. Ifnsman (talk) 02:30, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Khajiit names Only on this site have I seen the name prefix K defined to mean "murderer". There's no citation for this, and it wasn't in the original Interview With Three Booksellers, from which we were told the other prefix meanings. K'Sharr from Oblivion was a khajiit thief, but since he's the only khajiit to have the prefix, that alone doesn't suggest that its meaning is correct. Tiger86 (talk) 11:13, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Morrowind? What breed are the Morrowind Khajiit? They're definitely different from the ones in Oblivion and Skyrim (not sure about the other TES games thoughFekyu 20:01, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :The Khajiit that are featured in Morrowind are called the Suthay-raht.--Dr. Porter (talk) 21:28, June 24, 2015 (UTC)